


Wood Carving

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Gravedence [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hobbies, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: It's never too late to get a hobby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be my favourite headcanon when it comes to Graves.

Working for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on top of that, is very stressful. More so when you’re nearing your 50′s with every year that passes, and there’s writings about a new Dark Lord in the papers.

With all this, it’s no surprise that Percival Graves takes up a hobby.

At first he asks his colleagues for suggestions, not being used to doing anything in his spare time except work, and occasionally some leisure reading. Their suggestions range from building radios to learning how to drive. Graves prefer his gramophone to the radio, and he already has a No-Maj driving license. Then there’s the odder suggestions, as the one from Seraphina, that he should make a canoe.

Taking up a hobby where he needs to use his hands doesn’t seem completely wrong, although Graves doubts that he’ll be building any canoes any time soon. He does look into how to work with wood though, because it’s a material he feels comfortable using; partly thanks to his wand.

He does not consider wand making as a hobby; the craft is too important, too delicate. He does on the other hand get the idea of carving wood.

At first, it’s only simpler things. A butter knife here, a spoon there.

Then he starts buying more tools, and use more techniques, and one day there’s a detailed cat sitting on his kitchen table. A simple charm animates it. Perhaps it could be a good gift for whatever children his colleagues may have; animated wooden figurines.

He does not stop at the cat though, but delve into magical creatures until he has a small wooden zoo in his home.

Graves has managed to keep his new hobby from his colleagues, until one morning when he goes to a meeting with Seraphina. She takes a long look at him and asks why he has a wooden hippogriff nestled in his hair.

He stops animating the wooden figurines after that.

At least until the first time he gives one away.

The detailed unicorn that Graves gifts Credence in the beginning of their acquaintance moves around just as a real unicorn does, but only when Credence is alone and in need of comfort.

Although the unicorn might not look like much, Graves thinks it’s his best work yet.


End file.
